SWITCH
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Peut-on se sentir coupable sans regretter ? La culpabilité est un sentiment que Naruto n'était pas prêt à connaître mais que Sasuke allait lui faire découvrir. SasuNaru
1. Le club

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
 **Bêta : QcFanficGirl**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance**  
 **Influences : Un secret découvert dans mon entourage °0° et Doujin Semishigure**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _"La femme infidèle a des remords, la femme fidèle a des regrets."  
_ **François De La Rochefoucauld**

* * *

\- Merci mais je ne suis pas intéressé, lança méchamment Naruto sans regarder l'énième opportun qui venait le déranger.

Il soupira intérieurement, et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'en les rouvrant, cette nuit serait terminée.

\- Je ne le suis pas non plus, rassurez-vous, répondit une voix rauque qui le fit frissonner.

Il rouvrit les yeux sur un homme de son âge. Il aurait pût détourner le regard comme il l'avait fait pour les autres hommes et femmes qui l'avaient abordés, pourtant il en fut incapable. Malgré la lumière tamisée de la salle, il se perdit dans les onyx profonds qui le scrutaient. Il essaya de dévier le regard mais sans succès, il continua de le détailler. Une peau parfaitement blanche, contrastant avec les vêtements foncés de son vis-à-vis et les cheveux, ni trop longs ni trop courts, faisaient éco à la couleur de ses yeux. Deux mèches encadraient le visage marqué de l'homme mature, mais dont il ne douta pas de l'androgynéité, plus jeune.

\- Je peux ? demanda l'homme en montrant le cendrier sur sa table.

Il hocha positivement de la tête, puis l'adulte récupéra l'objet pour s'asseoir sur la banquette, non loin de lui. Il le vit sortir une cigarette d'un paquet et la porter à sa bouche ainsi qu'un briquet capricieux pour l'allumer. Quand la flamme jaillit enfin et donna vie au tabac entre les lèvres fines, l'homme jeta négligemment le briquet sur la petite table face à lui.

L'agitation que provoqua l'entrée d'une danseuse de pôle dance attira l'attention de Naruto. Il vit les hommes et les femmes, déjà à moitié dénudés s'approcher et se gorger des mouvements de la professionnelle contre la barre métallique. Lui, encore habillé d'un costume noir basic avec une cravate de la même couleur, n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Comment aurait-il pu sachant qu'il était venu à contre cœur ?

Sa femme, Sakura, lui avait parlé de cet endroit il y a plusieurs mois. Bien qu'elle clamait haut et fort qu'elle l'aimait toujours, elle avait envie de nouvelles expériences et une soirée échangiste lui était apparut. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs semaines avant d'accepter une telle chose et quand ils étaient rentrés dans ce club, il s'était tout de suite sentit en décalage avec les gens. Sakura avait été abordé par une belle blonde élancée et, à demi rassuré de se rendre compte qu'elle allait sûrement finir la nuit avec une fille plutôt qu'un autre homme, il l'avait laissé partir non sans une pointe de regret. Depuis, il se faisait violence pour ne pas aller la chercher et la ramener chez eux, mais il aimait sa femme et son bonheur passait avant le sien, alors il s'était installé à l'écart pour attendre. Beaucoup de personne avait tenté de l'amener avec lui, mais il ne sentait pas prêt de franchir le pas et il avait eu droit à des réflexions acerbes sur sa présence intitule s'il ne respectait pas les règles du club.

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, mais constata vite qu'il n'y avait plus de liquide à l'intérieur. Il remarqua un serveur qui prenait la commande de l'ébène et lui fit signe de lui rapporter la même chose que sa précédente commande. Le verre arriva rapidement devant ses yeux et il souffla au serveur de mettre la boisson de l'autre homme sur sa note.

\- Vous me payer un verre alors que vous rejetez tout le monde, faites attention, je pourrais le prendre comme une invitation, souffla l'homme quand le serveur le servit sans réclamer d'argent.

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de lever son verre dans sa direction.

\- Pour m'excuser de mon comportement associable, mais prenez-le bien comme vous voulez, répondit-il sans émotion.

Il plongea le nez dans son verre avant de reporter son attention sur la danseuse face à lui. Il la regarda sans la voir. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il entendit l'homme à ses cotés rejeter des prétendants et prétendantes les uns après les autres, essuyant le même genre de réflexions que lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir de compagnie ce soir.

Il lui offrit un second verre et l'homme vint prendre place à ses cotés.

\- Cette fois je le prends pour une invitation.

\- Ou pour une échappatoire, sourit-il.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence et un rictus amusé. Leur rapprochement les prévint de toute demande émanant des autres personnes. Aux yeux des autres, ils s'étaient choisis et ça convenait parfaitement au blond qui voulait être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

\- Première fois ?

\- Pas vous ?

\- Non mais je ne suis pas toujours d'humeur de répondre aux caprices de ma femme.

Naruto chercha inconsciemment cette femme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, du regard.

\- Avec la votre, entendit-il.

Il chercha une chevelure rose qu'il trouva sans mal avec la blonde de toute à l'heure à ses cotés. Il les vit boire un shooter, se pencher chacune leur tour sur la poitrine de l'autre qu'elles léchèrent avant de croquer dans un citron. Il se détourna du spectacle pour tomber dans les yeux charbons.

\- Votre femme est très belle, dit-il. Enfin je veux dire-

\- Je sais, répondit l'homme sans y entendre une avance.

Naruto savait qu'il allait se faire du mal mais il regarda encore Sakura, au loin, et la vit partir main dans la main avec la belle blonde.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, se résigna-t-il.

Le brun se leva, gardant son verre dans une main et Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Que diriez-vous d'aller attendre dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Naruto s'imagina refuser et se faire de nouveau aborder par les personnes assoiffées de sexe dans la salle puis à la perspective d'une soirée en la compagnie de cet homme, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

* * *

\- Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez, souffla Naruto, plus très certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision en suivant cet inconnu.

Sortant d'un ascenseur, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des deux seules portes dans le couloir. L'homme la déverrouilla et l'ouvrit, l'invitant silencieusement à rentrer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, peu enclin à faire un pas de plus.

\- Sasuke, se présenta l'homme en tendant une main sûre.

\- Naruto, répondit-il en lui serrant.

L'homme l'entraîna doucement à l'intérieur tout en gardant sa main prisonnière. Il referma la porte derrière eux et le libéra une fois au milieu de la pièce. Naruto laissa Sasuke lui retirer sa veste de costume et partir la ranger dans un petit placard à l'entrée. Il détailla rapidement les lieux ; face au placard se trouvaient deux portes côte à côte, sûrement les sanitaires et la salle d'eau comme dans la plus part des chambres d'hôtel. Le lit se trouvait contre un mur et faisait face à un meuble avec une télévision, dans un angle étaient disposés deux fauteuils et une grande baie vitrée donnait sur un balcon assez grand.

\- Détendez-vous, vous semblez encore plus crispé qu'en bas, lança Sasuke en passant à ses côtés.

Il le regarda ouvrir la vitre et se glisser à l'extérieur, une cigarette déjà à la bouche qu'il alluma après s'être calé sur la rambarde. L'homme lui fit signe de le rejoindre mais Naruto n'était pas serein. Il se lança quand même et passa la la porte fenêtre mais resta contre. Sasuke se retourna et s'appuya de dos, rejetant la tête en arrière en recrachant la fumée. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la brise d'été et Naruto ne put que le trouver beau.

\- La vue sera plus belle si vous vous rapprochez, avoua Sasuke, les paupières toujours closes.

Il n'en doutait pas mais Naruto avait peur du vide. Avoir réussi à sortir était déjà un exploit en soi, alors se pencher au dessus du balcon allait tenir du miracle, mais il n'était pas un froussard donc il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança précautionneusement. Il tendit les bras devant lui pour attraper la rambarde et osa timidement regarder. La vue lui coupa le souffle.

Le propriétaire du club avait acheté l'un des plus grands buildings de la ville. Tandis que le sous-sol avait été aménagé pour recevoir en masse les couples friands de cette pratique, le reste de l'immeuble servait d'hôtel et Sasuke l'avait conduit au dernier étage.

De là où il était, il vit toute la ville qui ne semblait jamais prête à s'endormir, les autres buildings se dressaient à perte de vue et scintillaient de toute leur hauteur. Le bruit des voitures encore sur la route résonnait dans l'air et il savoura à son tour la petite brise du soir. Pris dans la contemplation, il colla son corps à la barre en fer mais il fit l'erreur de baisser les yeux pour jauger la hauteur. La peur l'envahit dans tout le corps, son ventre se tordit d'appréhension, ses mains se crispèrent et il se mit à trembler.

\- Je suis là, souffla Sasuke à son oreille.

Il sentit l'homme coller son torse à son dos et poser ses mains de part et d'autre des siennes, l'entourant et le maintenant en place. Bizarrement, il cessa de trembler et se détendit contre lui.

\- Ça va mieux ?

Il ferma les yeux quand un frison le parcouru en percevant le souffle chaud sur sa peau. Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- J'ai le vertige mais j'essaye toujours de le combattre, c'est idiot, ricana-t-il nerveusement.

\- C'est plutôt courageux je trouve, mais rentrons, suggéra le brun en se décollant.

Seulement Naruto le retint, voulant encore profiter de la vue :

\- Encore un petit peu...

Sasuke se remit en position et laissa le mari de l'amante de sa femme se détendre dans ses bras. Il huma le parfum sauvage du blond avant d'embrasser le cou que ce dernier avait découvert volontairement en décalant la tête sur le côté. Il caressa d'un pouce le petit doigt à sa portée, créant plus de contact et de frissons.

\- Je suis impressionné, murmura Naruto.

\- C'est la plus belle vue de la ville.

\- Non pas ça… Je ne pensais pas réussir à me faire avoir, surtout aussi facilement. C'est bien joué.

Sasuke sourit contre la peau bronzée, sa proie n'était pas aussi simpliste qu'il avait pu le penser en créant le contact. En voyant cet homme à l'écart et rejeter toutes les personnes qui voulaient un rapprochement avec lui, il en avait fait un défi de taille mais pas seulement, quelque chose l'avait attiré vers lui et Ino avait déjà jeté son dévolu sur la femme de ce dernier alors c'était une raison de plus, ils aimaient bien rester concentrés sur un seul couple par nuit.

Naruto se retourna dans ses bras et lui lança sérieusement :

\- Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Sasuke regarda cet homme qu'il savait encore amoureux de sa femme, mais qui était conscient que ça ne servait plus à rien de se battre. Il attrapa les hanches face à lui et les soulevèrent pour le faire asseoir sur la rambarde. Se fut son vis-à-vis qui enclencha tout en l'embrassant, il s'agrippa à ses cheveux noirs et tira pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Le baiser était sauvage, empressé et désespéré, une pointe de peur se ressentit dans l'échange, un sentiment que Sasuke ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vécu quelques mois plus tôt. Lui aussi avait été cet homme conduit par sa femme pour diversifier ses relations… alors il savait exactement ce que Naruto ressentait à ce moment-là et ce qu'il ressentira pendant et après s'être lié à une autre personne que celle qu'il aimait.

Sasuke relâcha les lèvres pour reprendre son souffle puis repartit les goûter, quémandant l'entrée de la cavité chaude avec sa langue. Naruto lui autorisa l'accès et sans prendre le temps de se découvrir, elles s'enlacèrent violemment comme si c'était un besoin.

Le brun ne perdit pas de temps et pressa sans ménagement l'entrejambe de Naruto qu'il fut content de sentir bien dur. Il avait peur d'être le seul à ressentir ce désir dévastateur. Il défit le pantalon et entoura d'un bras le corps contre lui, le soulevant légèrement pour libérer le sexe qu'il voulait lécher. Dans sa bouche, Sasuke étouffa le petit cri de surprise de son amant quand il le reposa contre la surface froide puis se sépara, à contre cœur. Sans perdre de temps, il baissa la tête et prit le sexe palpitant entre ses lèvres.

Naruto gémit en sentant la chaleur entourer son sexe, contrastant avec la fraîcheur sous ses fesses. Il voulut se pencher en arrière mais se souvenant qu'il était au dessus du vide, il se plia en avant, refusant de laisser la peur le paralyser et gâcher ce moment d'égarement. Le mouvement obligea Sasuke à le prendre plus profondément et il haleta plus fortement, s'agrippant à sans faire blanchir les phalanges sur la barre en ferre. Il tenta de prévenir son amant de son orgasme, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose que des gémissements. Il lâcha les mains et passa ses bras autour de la tête brune, s'accrochant fermement quand il jouit.

Sasuke avala la semence de son amant et le laissa se remettre de son orgasme avant de se dégager de la puissante étreinte. Il maintint Naruto d'une main dans le dos tandis que de l'autre il desserra la cravate et tira sur la chemise pour marquer l'épaule bronzée. Le blond se laissa faire avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Sasuke colla leur torse, invitant silencieusement son amant à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches puis rentra dans la chambre.

Il mit un genou sur le matelas et déposa son amant d'une nuit sur le lit. La vision érotique de son amant comprima davantage son sexe dans son jean. Les cheveux blonds créaient un halo autour du visage strié et les azurs embrumés semblaient encore perdus dans les limbes orgasmiques. Naruto avait encore son pantalon au niveau des cuisses, libérant son sexe tandis que la chemise protégeait encore le torse musclé. Il tendit la main pour retirer complètement la cravate et déboutonner la chemise, laissant apparaître un tatouage circulaire sur le ventre. Il se pencha dessus et le retraça du bout de la langue, mais une main agrippa l'arrière de son crâne et l'obligea à relever la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Si ta femme est douée, la mienne est rapide alors dépêches toi, haleta Naruto avant de fondre sur ses lèvres et presser une de ses jambes contre son membre.

Oui, Ino était douée mais lui aussi connaissant très bien sa femme et il savait qu'elle aimait prendre son temps.

Sasuke rallongea Naruto d'une main entre les pectoraux tandis qu'il se remit droit au pied du lit et commença lentement à se déshabiller. Il défit sa chemise en dévorant son amant des yeux.

Encore une fois, il avait craqué sur une personne avec la même couleur de yeux et de cheveux que sa femme pourtant, ce soir, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer à penser à elle pour bander et vouloir étreindre une autre personne. Au delà du défi personnel qu'il s'était lancé, cet homme l'avait attiré avec son visage atypique, son sourire en coin et son attitude renfermé alors qu'il devinait le contraire. Sa voix lui avait envoyé des décharges électriques comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il l'avait voulu et il l'avait enfin. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça depuis sa femme et surtout depuis qu'il avait découvert cet endroit.

Sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules découvrant ses bras et tomba au sol. Il déboutonna lentement son jean, se mordant la lèvre inférieure quand il vit le sexe de Naruto reprendre doucement vie. À son tour, son amant emprisonna sa lèvre entre ses dents blanches quand il baissa son pantalon, emportant son caleçon dans la manœuvre et découvrant enfin son sexe au bord de l'explosion.

Naruto se releva sur ses coudes quand Sasuke monta à nouveau sur le lit et tendit la main vers le sexe qui allait le pénétrer. Il récupéra un peu de pré sperme sur ses doigts avant de le porter à sa bouche pour goûter mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et demanda :

\- Allons-nous avoir besoin d'une capote ?

\- Uniquement si tu ne te sens pas de m'accueillir, répondit Sasuke.

Le blond sourit avant de lécher ses doigts. Il était peut-être marié à une femme, mais il était complètement épanoui sexuellement et ce depuis son adolescence, il n'avait jamais rien laissé au hasard, surtout quand il s'agissait de ce qui pouvait le rendre heureux. Il avait couché avec autant d'hommes que de femmes, mais c'était Sakura qui lui avait apporté tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Naruto saliva sur son index et majeur qu'il porta sans tarder à son anus. Il calma les battements de son cœur et prit une respiration lente et régulière avant de se pénétrer. Tandis qu'il bougeait en lui, il prit, de son autre main, son sexe à demi érigé et le fit se tendre au maximum. Il connaissait son corps par cœur.

Un gémissement rauque résonna à ses oreilles et il ouvrit les yeux sur Sasuke qui encerclait la base de son sexe pour se retenir d'éjaculer.

\- Tu vas me rends fou, avoua le brun.

Sasuke s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et Naruto venait de son rendre compte.

\- Et ce n'est que le début, haleta le blond, arborant un rictus victorieux.

Naruto l'invita à s'allonger de tout son long sur lui, il attrapa le sexe de son amant et le présenta à son entrée. Ce dernier força, rentrant légèrement avant que Naruto ne le retire avec la main qui tenait toujours son membre. Il ressaya et rentra un peu plus quand Naruto refit la même chose. Sasuke finit par comprendre le manège de son amant et décida, avec toute la force de son mental, d'y répondre. Il força, par pression régulière, l'anus du blond, rentrant toujours un peu plus et se retirant aussitôt, les excitants tout les deux. L'appréhension, l'attente, la satisfaction et la frustration se mêlaient en eux et menaçaient de les rendre fous. Finalement à bout, Naruto réclama plus et Sasuke s'enfonça d'un coup sec. Le blond s'arc-bouta, rejetant la tête en arrière dans une complaisance sans nom et en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules crème. L'ébène marqua de ses dents, une fois de plus, le corps bronzé pour ne pas éjaculer en sentant les parois emprisonner son sexe.

\- Sasuke…

Son prénom prononcé aussi indécemment le priva de toute retenue. Il se retira et se rengaina avec force, encore et encore. Chaque coup de hanches lui fit perdre un peu plus la raison et chaque son sortant de la bouche de Naruto l'enivra de plus en plus. Il se noya complètement dans le corps sous lui et en profita au maximum avant d'être séparé définitivement de cet homme.

Sasuke glissa une main sous les reins de son amant et le souleva pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il ramena une cuisse musclée autour de ses hanches et continua de le pilonner.

Quand Naruto se sentit partir pour la seconde fois, il quémanda un baiser que Sasuke lui offrit avec plaisir. Il s'accrocha à la nuque pâle et sa deuxième jambe se noua autour de son amant. À cet instant précis, il eut l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec Sasuke et il profita de ce sentiment positif avant que les autres n'arrivent au galop.

Sasuke se laissa transporter par le visage de Naruto en plein orgasme, sa bouche relâchant la sienne dans un cri silencieux, les joues rougies de plaisir et les cheveux blés collés au front transpirant. Naruto jouit entre leur corps et lui, après un dernier mouvement de hanches, éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant, le comblant entièrement.

* * *

Tandis que Naruto, assis sur le lit, finissait de s'habiller en nouant ses lacets de chaussures, Sasuke, calé contre un mur, une serviette de bain autour des reins, le regardait sereinement.

\- Elle disparaîtra avec le temps… La culpabilité, précisa le brun.

Naruto émit un petit rire amer avant de rétorquer :

\- Quand j'arriverai à piéger des hommes comme tu le fais, je suppose ?

\- …Non, quand tu te rendras compte que ton mariage est terminé.

Naruto releva lentement la tête de ses chaussures pour plonger ses yeux dans les onyx.

\- Je m'en étais rendu compte en venant ici et en couchant avec toi.

\- Le savoir est une chose, l'accepter en est une autre, précisa le brun.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui quand il se redressa sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il récupéra sa veste de costume puis ouvrit la porte avant que Sasuke ne l'arrête en lui présentant une carte de visite.

\- Prend-la, elle pourra te servir un jour ou l'autre.

\- Ne pas coucher deux fois avec la même personne, n'est-ce pas une règle dans ce monde ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais Naruto put lire la réponse dans ses yeux, il ne parlait pas seulement de coucher et oublier, mais de passer un moment entre deux hommes qui vivaient la même chose et se soutenir.

\- Je la prends mais ne te m'éprends pas cette fois, ce n'est pas une invitation, prévint Naruto en récupéra le bout de papier.

\- Bonne nuit Naruto, sourit Sasuke.

Le blond le salua d'un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Il appela l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra dedans avant d'appuyer sur le rez-de-chaussée. Il détailla la carte de visite avec le nom et prénom de son amant « Sasuke Uchiha » ainsi que sa fonction dans l'une des entreprises les plus connu de la ville et un numéro professionnel. Instinctivement, il retourna la carte et trouva un numéro personnel écrit à la main. Il sourit avant de la ranger dans son portefeuille qu'il remit dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il entendit des talons féminins et retint les portes de l'ascenseur avant qu'elles ne se ferment. La femme qu'il reconnut comme la sienne se glissa à ses cotés.

\- Oh chéri, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là.

Lui en fut à moitié surprit. Sasuke et sa femme devaient être des habitués du dernier étage de l'hôtel...

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée Sakura ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle calmement mais son immense sourire trahissait ses vrais sentiments. Pas toi ?

Il se repassa la soirée en vitesse accélérée et répondit sincèrement mais à contre cœur :

\- Si.

\- On pourra peut-être revenir alors ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle

\- Peut-être, répondit-il évasif, un arrière goût de tabac dans la bouche.

XxX

Ino attendait patiemment son mari dans la voiture, quand ce dernier ouvrit la portière et s'installa au volant. Elle enjamba le frein à main en relevant sa jupe et prit place sur les cuisses musclées avant de prendre en coupe le visage de Sasuke et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle aimait ça, faire l'amour à son mari après l'avoir échangé, le sexe après ce genre de soirée était toujours extraordinaire parce que Sasuke se donnait à fond pour reprendre possession de son corps, pour la proclamer comme sien.

Pourtant ce soir, Sasuke la rejeta.

Stupéfaite, elle se laissa repousser sur son siège.

\- Sasuke… ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir, rentrons.

Il mit le contact et démarra la voiture tandis qu'Ino se rendit compte qu'elle venait de perdre définitivement son mari. Elle savait qu'un jour ce serait l'échange de trop pour lui, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça serait ce soir. Son cœur se compressa dans sa poitrine et elle ravala la boule d'émotions qui menaçait de sortir. Son mariage était bel et bien terminé et c'était de sa faute.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Joyeux anniversaire à Naruto !_

 _Je ne suis jamais aller dans un club échangiste, j'ai juste vu des photos donc ne vous imaginez pas que c'est comme ça, je ne pense pas mais je tenais absolument à écrire sur le sujet, c'est une histoire qui s'est écrite toute seule en une journée et j'en suis plutôt fier._

 _J'espère que ma façon de voir les choses sur cette pratique et les sentiments seront bien ressortis…_

 _Le prochain OS sera le 23 pour le narusasu day_

 _Dj Semishigure ( poster sur mon blog du même nom que mon pseudo )_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Édite du 15/10/17:** Suite aux demandes et mon imagination débordante et consentante sur cette histoire, il y aura bien une suite, je vais même en faire une courte histoire (4chapitres) d'où la citation du début. Mais sachez que vous pouvez arrêter la lecture ici.  
_


	2. Deuxième rencontre

Assis à son bureau, Naruto jouait avec la carte professionnelle de Sasuke. Il s'enfonça dans son siège avant de reporter son attention sur la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la grande ville. La nuit était déjà tombée et seule une petite lumière d'appoint éclairait la pièce. Il regarda les buildings, face au sien, perdre de plus en plus de lumière, l'heure de retrouver sa famille était arrivée.

Quand il sortit de sa contemplation, une heure de plus s'affichait au cadran numérique posé sur son bureau. Il se décida à prendre son téléphone portable et composer le numéro pro de Sasuke. Il avait beaucoup hésité à appeler mais encore plus à choisir quel numéro. Finalement, à demi courageux, il avait choisi celui où il avait le moins de chance de l'avoir à l'autre bout du fil, mais après deux tonalités, la voix frissonnante du brun résonna.

\- _Akatsuki Coopération, Uchiha Sasuke._

\- … Salut, c'est moi.

Naruto s'insulta mentalement, ça faisait trois mois depuis la soirée au club échangiste, Sasuke n'allait certainement pas le remettre.

\- Enfin, je voulais dire-

\- _Bonsoir Naruto, comment vas-tu ?_

Il s'arrêta dans son élan, surprit, mais répondit positivement avant de demander poliment la même chose.

\- _Ça va merci, que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

\- …J'en sais rien, souffla-t-il. Je ne t'ai plus vu au club et je ne sais pas trop. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Naruto se sentait idiot, vraiment idiot, plus que d'habitude. Il n'avait même pas pensé à son discours avant de composer le numéro. Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand Sasuke intervint :

\- _Est-ce que tu as déjà mangé ?_

\- Non, pas encore.

\- _Moi non plus, j'ai encore du travail mais tu pourrais me rejoindre à mon bureau, le temps que je finisse, si ça te dit, proposa son interlocuteur._

Naruto allait répondre quand son portable vibra dans sa main, il regarda l'écran et vit que sa femme, Sakura, tentait de le joindre. Il laissa sonner.

\- _Naruto ?_

XxX

Sasuke entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone de bureau avant la voix de Naruto :

\- _Excuse-moi deux minutes Sasuke, je te reprends tout de suite._

Tandis qu'il se remit à taper sur son pc portable, il capta des brides de conversation.

\- _Je suis désolé Sakura, pas ce soir… J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment… Ne m'attend pas… Non, demain non plus… Oui peut-être ce week-end… Oui…Bisous…_

Il distingua un soupir mais Naruto ne revint pas à lui tout de suite alors il toussa légèrement pour signaler sa présence.

\- _…Tu aimes les nouilles ?_

\- Oui, aux légumes, répondit le brun.

\- _Je serais là dans une petite heure._

Ils raccrochèrent et Sasuke se remit au travail.

L'heure passa et il sortit de ses dossiers en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau ouvert. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur Naruto, une main en l'air en train de taper et un sac plastique dans l'autre.

\- Hey, le salut-il.

\- Hey… Rentre. Tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver ?

\- Non ça va, nos deux entreprises sont sur la ligne 1 donc c'était rapide. C'est le restaurant qui m'a retenu et ton vigil était plutôt cool.

Sasuke se leva pour débarrasser son bureau.

\- Tu peux finir, ne te dérange pas pour moi.

\- Viens t'asseoir, c'est bien que tu sois là sinon j'aurais continué toute la nuit.

\- Et ta femme ? demanda Naruto en prenant place face à lui.

Naruto détailla Sasuke qui rangeait ses documents. À la porte, il était resté plusieurs minutes à regarder le brun travailler à son bureau avec ses lunettes fines et il le trouvait encore plus beau que dans la lumière tamisée de la boîte.

\- Elle n'est plus ma femme.

Instinctivement, il regarda la main gauche de Sasuke qui sortait une boîte de nouille du sac plastique, posé sur le bureau dégagé. Il n'y vit plus l'alliance.

\- Je-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

\- C'est rien, lui répondit-t-il en s'asseyant. De toute façon, on aurait fini par en parler, alors autant de le faire tout de suite.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant une question mais son vis-à-vis sembla lire en lui.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé le divorce, après la soirée au club.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute alors pas besoin de t'en vouloir.

Malgré les paroles de Sasuke, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était sûrement de sa faute.

\- Écoute… Je savais que mon mariage était terminé depuis longtemps, j'ai préféré fermer les yeux, tu m'as juste aidé à les rouvrir mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre.

La culpabilité de Naruto diminua mais il se sentit un peu contrarié à cet aveu.

\- Vous n'avez pas essayé d'arranger les choses ? se renseigna-t-il.

Si, Sasuke avait essayé d'arranger les choses. Il avait dit à Ino qu'il voulait divorcer et contre toute attente, sa femme l'avait supplié de rester. Ensemble, ils avaient d'abord mis les choses à plat, Ino lui avait reproché de moins s'occuper d'elle, surtout sexuellement et si elle l'avait amené dans ce genre d'endroit, c'était pour retrouver ce qu'ils avaient perdu et elle avait réussit. À ses yeux, Sasuke était redevenu l'homme qu'elle voulait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de reprendre complètement possession d'elle, après les sessions échangistes. Il avait comprit, il avait regardé ses erreurs en face mais à peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de sa femme qu'il avait su. Su qu'il ne pourrait plus revendiquer son corps comme elle le voulait. Il ne se sentait pas capable de passer au dessus de ce problème et encore moins le résoudre. Il avait été honnête avec elle et ils s'étaient séparés. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et il avait séché ses larmes, mais il n'avait pas eu envi de plus. Il s'était pris un petit appartement pas loin de son travail et avait lancé la procédure de divorce. Ça faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il avait reçu les papiers du divorce signé et validé et malgré tous les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis, il n'avait eu aucun regret, juste du soulagement.

\- Sasuke ?

La voix de Naruto le sortit de ses pensées, il s'excusa pour son absence avant de répondre :

\- Si, mais c'était trop tard.

Sur cette confession, ils se mirent à manger, en silence. Sasuke regarda discrètement Naruto qui examinait son bureau du coin de l'œil. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cet homme le contacte un jour, mais il en était très heureux et savait qu'il allait passer une bonne soirée en sa compagnie, même si ça ne terminait pas comme leur dernière rencontre.

\- Et toi, comment ça va avec ta femme ?

\- Elle veut un enfant, répondit son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke marqua une pause, ses baguettes devant sa bouche avant de les reposer dans la boîte en carton.

\- Et toi tu l'évites en prétextant avoir du boulot.

Naruto ricana nerveusement en se rendant compte qu'il avait entendu sa conversation mais le contredit quand même :

\- Je l'évite parce qu'elle veut retourner au club.

\- Je croyais que tu y étais retourné, dit-il en se souvenant de la conversation téléphonique.

\- Une fois mais je ne suis pas resté longtemps. Je suis rentré chez moi en laissant Sakura sur place.

\- Tu n'as pas laissé un beau brun te mettre le grappin dessus ?

\- Non, le seul qui aurait pu, n'était pas là, répondit Naruto sur le même ton taquin.

Sasuke allait continuer quand son invité s'étouffa peu gracieusement avec une nouille. L'action l'amusa et Naruto se sentit un peu honteux, mais le tout détendit l'atmosphère et il continua plus sereinement :

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils …

\- Ils seront quand même les bienvenus, sourit le blond

\- …Mais un enfant, ce n'est pas la solution à votre problème. Ça ne fera que t'enfermer plus dans ton mariage. À moins que c'est ce que tu recherches.

Seulement Sasuke savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas, cette soirée en était la preuve. Il ne connaissait pas Naruto mais il en avait l'impression. Depuis leur première rencontre, il avait l'impression d'avoir cerné sa personnalité.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux mais je sais ce que je ne veux pas et cette situation en fait partie. En tout cas, ce soir, j'aimerais passer un bon moment avec toi, reprit Naruto en plongeant dans les onyx face à lui.

\- Je vais tout faire pour alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? sourit Sasuke.

Lentement, sourire aguicheur aux lèvres, Naruto se pencha sur son bureau, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il ne bougea pas, attendant malgré sa surprise face à ce comportement, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres puis d'un coup, il sentit un poids entre ses mains. Il baissa les yeux et vit Naruto piquer dans ses nouilles et porter le tout à sa bouche en se rasseyant à sa place. Il ferma les yeux, un immense sourire aux lèvres et un brin de soulagement, Naruto était bien comme il se l'était imaginé. Taquin, joueur mais droit.

\- Par finir tes nouilles, rigola Naruto. Et après tu m'offriras le dessert.

* * *

\- Tu as ramené de sacrés contrats, dis donc, souffla Naruto impressionné.

\- Oui, en ce moment, je me jette un peu à corps perdu dans le travail.

\- « Un peu » ? Je ne dirais pas ça, tu as dû y passer des journées et des nuits. Ton patron doit être très fier.

\- D'après lui, le divorce est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé.

\- Il n'a pas osé ? s'étonna Naruto.

Sasuke le regarda et ça suffit à faire comprendre.

\- Je n'y crois pas, aucune finesse.

\- Depuis quand les hommes font dans la dentelle ?

\- Tu n'as pas tort, sourit-il. Il va être malheureux quand tu retrouveras quelqu'un.

\- Je ne suis pas du tout pressé alors il a encore le temps, avoua le brun.

Naruto observa son amant d'une nuit ancienne, ranger ses affaires, que ce soit de face, profil ou dos, Sasuke était vraiment parfait, alors il devait sûrement attirer, enfin c'était une certitude, mais il était curieux sur les envies de cet homme fraîchement divorcé.

\- Personne n'a osé te faire du rentre dedans ?

\- Oh si mais je me sens pas prêt à me relancer dans quelque chose de sérieux. On y va ? proposa Sasuke quand il eut fini.

Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment et Naruto proposa à Sasuke de le raccompagner jusqu'à chez lui. Il voulait rentrer le plus tard possible pour que sa femme dorme déjà à son arrivée. Ce dernier accepta mais ils s'arrêtèrent en chemin dans un petit café encore ouvert. Naruto commanda une glace tandis que Sasuke prit un fondant au chocolat et la serveuse leur apporta rapidement, non sans avoir fait les yeux doux au brun.

\- Quelque chose de sérieux, peut-être pas, mais d'un soir ? reprit-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas le même que celui que tu as rencontré là-bas.

\- C'est dommage moi qui était tombé amoureux de celui-là, le taquina-t-il gentiment.

\- Naruto, grogna Sasuke.

\- J'ai compris, sourit-il. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, une fois tomber, il faut y remonter en selle.

\- Je sais mais je t'avoue que je ne suis pas pressé de retrouver les premiers rendez-vous, ceux où tu te censures, où tu ne sais pas à quel moment tu peux ou ne peux pas l'embrasser, proposer de faire monter la personne chez soi. La peur d'un refus, d'être ensuite mal à l'aise. La première fois et tout ça. Moi je préfère le moment où tu connais la personne par cœur, que tu te demandes comment tu as pu, à un moment, te poser autant de questions dessus alors que c'est tellement indéniable, exposa le brun en le regardant, prenant une part de moelleux.

Naruto, avalant une cuillère de glace, acquiesça avant d'approfondir :

\- Je suis d'accord, se sentir mal à l'aise et le refus, c'est le pire pour moi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça chiant de devoir faire attention à ne pas brusquer les femmes, c'était moins compliqué avec les hommes, non ?

\- Dans la mesure où je ne suis jamais sortit avec un homme, je ne pourrais pas te répondre.

Le blond s'étouffa, pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

\- Comment ça, tu n'as jamais avec un homme ? Pourtant toi et moi…

\- Avant le club, je n'avais jamais touché un homme.

\- Tu avais plutôt l'air à l'aise…

\- Disons que j'ai commencé avant toi et j'ai fini par y trouver des avantages.

Ils échangèrent un regard de connivence. Qui mieux qu'un homme pouvait savoir ce qu'en aimait un autre.

\- Et maintenant, en dehors, tu y as déjà pensé ? relança Naruto.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je ne suis pas fermé au sujet. Je pense que ça dépendra. J'ai toujours vécu avec une femme alors ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer mais un homme. Il faudra vraiment que ce soit une évidence.

\- Je comprends.

\- Alors comment ça, moins compliqué ? relança le brun, curieux.

\- Largement, tu verras si ça t'arrive. Quand il te dit blanc c'est blanc et gris c'est gris pas comme une femme où blanc, c'est écru et gris, c'est gris souris.

Sasuke se retint de rire franchement devant la réalité de l'énoncé.

\- Sauf Haku.

\- Haku ?

\- Mon premier mec, on aurait dit une fille, j'y ai cru d'ailleurs au début, il avait un visage de porcelaine, plus joli que celui de Sakura et avant de te rencontrer, c'était le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu…

Tandis que Sasuke relevait la confidence, Naruto continua sur sa lancée :

\- … Je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Comme une fille ? Un garçon ? Mais j'ai adoré jouer sur l'ambiguïté. Ça a duré plus que trois rendez-vous pour coucher mais je n'ai jamais regretté. Il avait su me montrer comment attendre, avoua-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

Le brun laissa son vis-à-vis partir dans ses pensées, elles semblaient agréables et lui apporter un peu de bonheur, ce qu'il doutait d'avoir en ce moment. Pourtant, maladroitement, il le fit basculer à nouveau dans la peine.

\- Et avec Sakura ?

\- Sakura… murmura Naruto en baissant les yeux. Elle m'a apporté tout ce que je voulais. Le coté masculin comme féminin que je cherchais quand je jonglais entre les deux sexes. On se connaît depuis longtemps, on était ami alors il n'y a pas eu de pression, on se connaissait par cœur, je savais qu'elle pouvait être une femme jusqu'au bout des ongles comme un garçon manqué quand elle me tapait dessus. Sakura c'était indéniable…

Un autre silence suivit et Sasuke n'osa pas le briser, Naruto était encore reparti dans ses pensées. Il fit signe à la serveuse de lui resservir un autre moelleux et quand il arriva, Naruto le regarda, un fin rictus aux lèvres.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi gourmand.

Il haussa les épaules avant de prendre une grosse cuillère et manger grossièrement, ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis de sa réaction enfantine.

\- Tu les mets où avec ce corps ?

\- Du sport, mon cher.

\- Ah oui ? C'est vrai que je t'imagine bien dans ta petite salle de sport perso et-

\- Faux, je préfère la nature.

\- Ah oui, ce n'est pourtant pas dans la ville que tu vas en trouver.

\- C'est pour ça que j'en sors. Il y a deux-trois lacs et une petite forêt quand on s'éloigne, je trouve ça plus apaisant de respirer le vrai air.

\- Faudra que tu me montres.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Sasuke en se levant et laissant un billet pour la note et le pourboire.

* * *

Devant la porte de l'immeuble de Sasuke, Naruto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise mais Sasuke le détendit immédiatement :

\- Rassures-toi, je ne te proposerais pas de monter, je ne te ferais pas ça.

Il ne le ferait pas parce qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait que Naruto aurait pu accepter et il ne voulait pas être l'amant de cet homme, pas dans ce contexte.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, précisa-t-il. Et toi non plus.

\- Merci, souffla simplement le blond. J'ai passé une bonne soirée Sasuke. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

\- Moi de même…

Ils se regardèrent, se rendant compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas encore se quitter mais il le fallait.

\- Aller fil, à cette heure là, tu seras tranquille, sinon j'ai toujours une chambre d'ami, avec un verrou, insista-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- T'es bête, lança Naruto en s'éloignant.

Le blond s'arrêta presque aussitôt pour se pencher et embrasser Sasuke sur la joue. Ce dernier le laissa partir avant de le hâler :

\- Hey…

Naruto se retourna.

\- Tu sais où me trouver si jamais…

\- Et toi aussi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur, Naruto ne lui avait pas dit où il travaillait ni où il habitait et avant de pouvoir lui demander, il avait reprit son chemin, disparaissant dans la nuit.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Etant donné que ça traîne et que ma bêta est concentrée sur ses cours, je le poste comme ça et dès qu'elle aura le temps de le corriger je remettrais la version sans fautes. Désolée pour l'attente =S Alors est-ce assez réaliste à votre avis ? moi j'en suis plutôt fière. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les faire se séparer de leur femme en même temps et se retrouver, pas possible._

 ** _Petit note de la bêta :_**

 _Désolée à tous et à toute ainsi qu'à l'auteure :O je me suis lancée dans la correction de la suite et notre chère écrivaine pourra vous partager la suite quand elle le souhaitera ! Merci de votre patience =D_

 ** _Petite réponse à Damayrah :_** _demandé-obtenu ;) j'espère que la suite te plaira et merci du compliment !_

 ** _Petite réponse à Eben2618 :_** _J'espère que le début d'évolution entre les perso correspond à tes attentes ^^ et que les sentiments ressortent bien. Merci à toi de prendre le temps d'écrire. Merci aussi pour ton review sur UNDRESS, je suis contente que tu aimes le caractère que j'ai donné à Naruto et je prends le compliment pour moi du coup ;)_

 ** _Petite réponse à lonaya :_** _Merci et merci, désolée pour l'attente mais j'espère que tu aimes toujours._

 ** _Petite réponse à ano :_** _Merci, je suis contente que plusieurs de mes histoires te plaisent et de toutes tes compliments, tu touches les points qui me tiennent à cœur, j'espère que cette impression va te suivre jusqu'au bout de cette histoire._

 ** _Petite réponse à Shin :_** _Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas autre chose comme fin pour ce genre de couple même si je sais que bcp accepte et continue leur vie après ça comme si de rien était…_

 ** _Petite réponse à Naomi- Narusasu :_** _pour tes reviews sur MON CŒUR ENTRE TES MAINS : je comprends, normal, j'espère que tes cours se passent mieux, et je suis vraiment contente que tu lise mes sasunaru alors que tu aimes principalement les narusasu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis en train d'en écrire une qui te plaira surement, je pense la poster après RESPONSABILITES ou LE PROCES DE MA VIE ( cette histoire je ne sais pas si j'en fais un narusasu ou sasunaru ou juste un T ) , à voir. Merci pour FOUILLE AU CORPS et pour cette histoire : Même si c'est un sasunaru sur les lemons, je trouve que mes 3 derniers chapitres font plus narusasu dans les comportements, alors tu devrais aimé après comme il ne devait pas y avoir de suite, je n'ai pas poussé l'échange sur la suite, j'espère que ça ne te dérangeras pas et ça me fait plaisir que tu penses que ça va être une bonne histoire parce que honnêtement j'en suis très fière !_


	3. Liens

Sur la dernière ligne droite, Naruto et Sasuke tapèrent un sprint mais le brun le devança rapidement. À bout de souffle, Naruto se plia en deux avant de s'allonger par terre.

\- Tu m'as achevé, avoua-t-il haletant quand son compagnon de jogging revint à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas bon ce que tu fais, tu devrais continuer à marcher.

\- Oui oui, balaya-t-il.

Doucement Naruto se remit debout.

\- Ça va faire quoi ? Deux mois que je m'entraîne avec toi et je n'arrive toujours pas à te rattraper, je suis sûr qu'avoir arrêté de fumer t'a fait pousser des ailes.

\- Ne plus cracher ses poumons aide beaucoup effectivement mais toi, tu n'as qu'à pas te muscler après, c'est plus lourd à trimballer.

\- Mais tu aimes mon corps, il te fait rêver, reconnais-le, taquina-t-il.

\- Oh oui, tous les soirs et c'est une vraie torture de ne plus pouvoir y goûter.

\- J'en étais sûr.

Ils se regardèrent avant de rigoler et de rentrer à pas modérés.

\- Tu viens manger au bureau ce midi ou tu as ton quota de moi pour la journée ?

\- Je crois que j'ai eu mon quota.

Naruto tapa dans l'épaule de Sasuke à la réflexion tandis qu'il ricanait.

\- Tu as envie de quoi ? Chinois, indien, moi ? se renseigna Naruto.

\- Non, là tu ne dois pas être terrible, mais chinois pourquoi pas ?

\- Et bien pour la peine, c'est toi qui payes.

Naruto tira la langue et ils se dépêchèrent de regagner la voiture. Ils étaient partis très tôt ce matin pour courir, mais on était vendredi et ils travaillaient. Sasuke déposa Naruto sur le chemin avant de passer rapidement chez lui pour prendre une douche.

Sous l'eau, il se demanda comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Le lendemain de leur deuxième soirée, il avait trouvé la carte de professionnel de Naruto sur son bureau et sans réfléchir, l'avait appelé dans la foulée, proposant un peu de sport en tout bien tout honneur qui l'avait fait rire. Après ça, c'était instauré une relation saine entre eux, enfin à ses yeux. Certes, ils plaisantaient entre eux sur un rapprochement, mais il n'y avait rien de sérieux. Ils mangeaient souvent ensemble, un coup au travail de l'un puis après de l'autre, ils faisaient des activités ensemble. C'était bien entre eux, Sasuke se sentait apaisé et grâce à leur amitié naissante, Ino avait totalement déserté son esprit. Certaines personnes mettaient des années à passer à autre chose après leur divorce mais pas lui, il se sentait près, fallait dire que ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il savait que son mariage était finit, bien avant de demander le divorce. Il avait déjà commencé à se faire une raison alors ça avait été plus facile que ce qu'il pensait.

De son coté, il voulait que Naruto ressente la même chose à son égard alors même si ce dernier évitait d'en parler, il l'écoutait quand même quand la discussion se portait sur Sakura et leur mariage. Pour lui, c'était peine perdue mais il respectait le choix de son ami d'essayer et d'espérer. Il le soutenait, lui donnait le plus de conseil possible et lui prêtait son épaule quand il le sentait défaillant. Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre et ça lui suffisait, dans un sens. Des fois, l'idée d'avoir plus traversait son esprit, mais leur relation le contentait quand même et il se savait prêt à n'avoir que ça.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux ? demanda Moegi derrière son bureau.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, cracha Konohamaru en regardant furtivement à travers la vitre séparant le bureau de son supérieur et le leur, présent dans le couloir.

\- Pourtant, il nous demande de filtrer les appels de sa femme, passe son temps avec lui et regarde moi ce sourire, ça faisait combien de temps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu comme ça ?

Ils espionnèrent un peu mais Udon revint, les arrêtant :

\- Alerte, la femme est là, dit-il discrètement.

\- Merde, jura Konohamaru, vite faut le pré-

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, Sakura arriva dans le couloir, les saluant et demandant rapidement si Naruto était en rendez-vous avec l'homme qui était de dos. Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête à contrecoeur et elle toqua avant de rentrer.

\- Sakura, s'étonna Naruto en voyant sa femme franchir la porte de son bureau, toute pomponner. Que fais-tu là ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses assistants qui s'excusèrent en silence tandis que sa femme refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu es parti tôt ce matin, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler.

\- Je suis partit courir avec Sasuke.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour et tu ne me présentes pas, je ne savais pas que t'étais fait un nouvel ami ?

Il fit rapidement le tour de son bureau mais se contenta d'un baiser sur la joue puis se retournant vers Sasuke qui s'était levé à l'entrée de sa femme, il resta bête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment le présenter. En faite, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, ces deux-là se rencontrent.

\- On s'est déjà rencontré ? demanda-t-elle en détaillant le brun. Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant que Sasuke prenne les choses en main en la tendant :

\- Votre mari et moi, nous nous sommes rencontré lors d'une soirée, il y a presque six mois, vous y étiez peut-être, on a dû se croiser.

\- Sûrement, enchantée, le salua-t-elle sans lui demander de se présenter correctement, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait.

Naruto se rassit derrière son bureau, lui demandant pourquoi elle était là.

\- J'ai une conférence de dernière minute, je pars dans quelques heures pour une semaine.

\- Tu reviens vendredi prochain ?

\- Une grosse semaine, dimanche prochain dans la matinée.

Il acquiesça, plongeant bizarrement dans un dossier qui traînait sur son bureau. Sasuke se sentit de trop et signala qu'il allait attendre dehors mais sa femme le coupa :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, restez, je repars.

\- Avec qui ? se renseigna le blond.

\- Kakashi.

\- Ton patron, c'est tout ?

\- Oui, il n'a pas besoin des autres, je suis la seule à part Chiyo à connaître le dossier et elle est déjà sur place à Suna.

\- Je vois.

Elle s'avança vers lui, se penchant par-dessus pour l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de repartir. Arrivée à la porte, la main sur la poignée, il lança :

\- Protèges-toi bien.

L'atmosphère changea subitement, elle se retourna mécaniquement et crispée.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- … Protèges-toi bien, il fait chaud à Suna si jamais tu profites de la plage.

\- Oui oui, sourit-elle, visiblement rassurée. Je t'aime chéri.

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse que Naruto ne lui donna pas et s'en alla.

\- Naruto… ? souffla le brun au bout de plusieurs secondes.

Il fit signe à Sasuke de se taire avant d'appeler Udon à travers la vitre. Ce dernier arriva, tablette en main.

\- Combien de temps dure la conférence à Suna sur les nouveaux produits pharmaceutiques ?

Son assistant pianota rapidement avant de s'arrêter, s'enfermant dans un mutisme.

\- Il n'y a pas de conférence pharmaceutique, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolé M. Uzumaki.

\- Est-ce qu'il y d'autres conférences ?

\- … Oui … hésita l'assistant. Jiraya Sannin en est l'invité principal…

\- J'ai compris, tu peux disposer, merci.

Tête baissée, Udon sortir de son bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Sasuke

Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège en ricanant nerveusement.

\- Ça fait un moment que ça dure, depuis le jour où je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à avoir des enfants avec elle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te prendre la tête avec ça… souffla-t-il.

Après une petite semaine à réfléchir sur le conseil de Sasuke, il avait parlé à sa femme sur son désir d'avoir des enfants mais pas tout de suite. Pas dans leur situation qu'il trouvait bancal.

Pour lui, ce n'était pas possible si sa femme ne se contentait pas de lui, si elle avait besoin d'autres partenaires. Malheureusement il avait aussi peur, beaucoup de personne pratiquant l'échangisme trouvait ça normal, il s'agissait d'un mode de vie et ça ne les empêchait pas de construire une vie à côté, mais lui n'était pas sûr de le supporter. Alors il attendait, espérant que sa femme retrouve ses esprits.

À son grand étonnement, elle ne l'avait pas mal pris, il avait même vu du soulagement mais les demandes pour retourner au club échangiste avait été plus fréquentes, elle y allait même seule sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il voulait et les voyages d'affaires, multipliés. Il n'était pas idiot.

\- Coucher avec son patron, un grand classique, sourit-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce mec est un vrai pervers, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit lui qui lui a soufflé l'idée du club.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je sais que je devrais demander le divorce, mais je crois que je manque de courage. Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas de me lancer dans une longue procédure, ça veut dire trouver un autre appartement, racheter des meubles et tout ce qui va avec le divorce.

Sasuke fit le tour du bureau, et se posa contre.

\- Écoute, peu importe ce que tu décides, sache que j'ai une chambre d'ami si tu as besoin et que j'ai un avocat très rapide et efficace.

\- Merci Sasuke… Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais quand même essayer d'arranger les choses ? Encore ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir calmement cette semaine, peser le pour et le contre et attendre que ta femme rentre.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement et ils restèrent dans cette position un moment avant que Sasuke dégage une de ses mèches dans une caresse aérienne pour l'avertir qu'il devait retourner travailler.

\- Tu veux venir à la maison demain soir ?

\- Seulement si tu me prépares un vrai repas.

\- Évidemment, à chaque fois que je viens chez toi, tu me fais toujours des dîners copieux, je vais bien te rendre la pareille pour une fois.

\- À demain, souffle Sasuke en posant ses lèvres sur le front bronzé.

Naruto, les yeux fermés, profita du contact que s'éternisait. Il les rouvrit seulement quand la porte de son bureau se referma doucement, se remettant au travail.

XxX

\- Tu as une très belle maison, lança Sasuke en rentrant chez Naruto.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas encore fait visiter.

\- Je voulais juste être poli mais si tu le prends comme ça.

Naruto lui tapa gentiment le torse avant de récupérer son manteau. Il en profita pour regarder les cadres photos à l'entrée. Il y vit Naruto avec Sakura à plusieurs reprises avant de s'arrêter sur un couple dont l'homme ressemblait étrangement à Naruto. La photo, bien qu'encadrée, semblait abîmée et noircie.

\- Ce sont mes parents, entendit-il.

\- Tu as pris tout le physique de ton père et je suppose que ton mauvais caractère vient de ta mère.

\- Hey, tu l'adores mon caractère !

\- Mouais, ça reste encore à prouver. Au fait… Tu t'es confié à eux sur ta femme ?

\- Non, ça serait difficile, ils sont morts.

Sasuke détourna brusquement les yeux de la photo pour plonger dans les azurs.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.

\- C'est rien, on n'a jamais abordé ce genre de sujet mais ça ne me dérange pas de le faire.

\- Ils sont morts comment ?

\- Dans un incendie apparemment. C'est ce qu'Iruka, le directeur, m'a dit qu'en j'étais en âge de comprendre, je ne les ai pas connu, j'étais placé à l'orphelinat quand j'étais bébé.

Cette mini confession suffit à comprendre pourquoi Naruto mettait autant de temps à voir les choses en face concernant son mariage. Ce n'était pas par manque de courage et flemme de se lancer dans les procédures comme il l'avait dit mais par peur. Naruto n'avait jamais eu de famille et la seule qu'il avait réussit à construire s'effritait de jour en jour, mais c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir de l'arracher et Sasuke comprenait qu'il puisse retarder ce moment, voir même ne jamais le provoquer.

\- Et toi, tes parents comment ils ont réagis ? se renseigna l'hôte.

\- Je pense qu'ils auraient cherché à savoir si c'est vraiment réversible mais ils m'auraient soutenu.

\- Auraient ?

\- Ils sont morts quand j'étais enfant.

\- … Et bien, décidément on a étrangement le même parcours, je commence à croire qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer, murmura Naruto, plus pour lui-même.

\- Tu ne vas pas me parler de destin ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Rassures-toi, je ne crois pas en ce genre de chose, rigola-t-il.

Ils se firent face quelques secondes avant qu'une odeur de brûler viennent chatouiller leurs narines.

\- Merde, le repas, s'écria Naruto en courant dans la cuisine.

Sasuke le rejoint rapidement et le vit jeter une casserole dans l'évier. Il se cala dans l'embrasure de la porte et l'entendit jurer une fois de plus. Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne en s'excusant avant de proposer une pizza.

\- Tu ne me respectes vraiment pas, sourit-il et son hôte s'excusa davantage.

* * *

Tandis que Naruto vola la dernière bouchée de pizza dans la main de Sasuke, ce dernier l'envoya à la cuisine récupérer le dessert. Il ouvrit le congélateur pour récupérer un pot de glace au chocolat. Il avait choisit ce dessert à partagé parce que Sasuke adorait le chocolat et lui la glace. Il revint et trouva son invité sur son téléphone, discrètement il se pencha pour le surprendre mais s'arrêta en lisant un bout du sms.

 _« Salut, c'est Juugo, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis en ville lundi et j'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter à manger, si tu te sens prêt. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je comprendrai. Sache que tu me plais et_

\- Toi aussi tu vas me tromper ?

Sasuke sursauta en sentant Naruto dans son dos. Il verrouilla son téléphone qu'il reposa sur la table d'appoint devant lui.

\- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois à moi.

\- Tu peux répondre, tu sais, lança simplement le blond en parlant du sms.

Oui il le savait mais pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait mal et entendre la pointe d'amertume dans la voix de son vis-à-vis accentua ce sentiment.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas important, répondit-il en récupérant la glace. Je remets le film ?

\- Tu as peur de m'en parler ou quoi ?

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

\- Alors, insista son hôte.

Sasuke se mordit l'intérieure de la joue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée mais il se confia quand même, après tout, c'est ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est un homme que j'ai rencontré pendant mon divorce, on a prit un café plusieurs fois et le feeling est plutôt bien passé.

\- Tu l'as rencontré où ?

\- Au cabinet d'avocat.

\- Il divorçait aussi ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Non, son fiancé est mort en lui léguant ses biens mais la belle famille n'a pas accepté et l'a traîné en justice, quelque chose comme ça.

Naruto plongea plusieurs fois sa cuillère dans le pot de glace qu'il avait entre les mains, perdus dans ses pensées avant de dire :

\- Alors tu te sens enfin prêt à construire quelque chose d'autre ?

\- …Oui.

\- Je suis content pour toi.

Bizarrement, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à le croire ou peut-être qu'il espérait que ce soit ainsi et que Naruto réagisse autrement mais ce ne fut pas le cas alors il remit simplement le film.

* * *

Le film toucha à sa fin et Naruto qui n'avait rien suivit du film, se tourna vers Sasuke qui s'était endormi. Il détailla le visage crème, illuminé par les images de la télévision. Même s'il se doutait qu'un jour Sasuke finirait par se remettre en selle, de savoir que c'était avec un homme le contraria. Il s'arrêta sur la fine bouche qu'il avait déjà embrassée. Il se pencha dessus, et encore une fois, une envie furtive le traversa. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que ce genre d'idées lui passait par la tête et il s'en voulait à chaque fois un peu plus. Il était marié et même si dans ce club, il avait trompé sa femme sans que ce soit vraiment considéré comme tel, là ce n'était pas le même contexte et s'il franchissait le pas, il ne pourrait plus se regarder en face. Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, Sasuke non plus, ils avaient des valeurs et allaient tout faire pour les respecter. En plus, la relation qu'ils entretenaient lui convenait, ils étaient devenus amis et ça plaisait à Naruto ce qu'il vivait avec lui.

Le portable de Sasuke vibra sur la table et il se pencha dessus pour voir une bannière avec le prénom du Juugo. La colère le submergea et il tapa du pied sur la table en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Le geste réveilla Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

\- Rien d'important mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est temps que tu partes Sasuke

Surprit par le ton sec que Naruto employa avec lui, Sasuke ne chercha pas à comprendre et se leva du canapé, tout en récupérant son téléphone portable.

\- On se voit cette semaine ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas mal de dossier à rendre et

\- Ok, j'ai compris, si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver, le coupa Sasuke. Bonne soirée.

Le brun s'en alla, sans autre forme de procès, le changement d'humeur de son hôte l'avait profondément agacé, surtout qu'il avait été réveillé en sursaut et Sasuke détestait ça. Il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui et s'endormir confortablement dans son lit, il repassera la soirée dans sa tête demain.

XxX

Naruto monta lentement les escaliers de l'immeuble de Sasuke. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec lui, ni répondu à ses sms. Sakura rentrait dans deux jours et il avait prit une grande décision. Il allait demander le divorce. Dès qu'il avait pris cette grande décision, il avait de suite pensé à Sasuke. Il voulait lui annoncé, lui demandé des conseils mais surtout l'avoir près de lui.

Il toqua à la porte, un sac plastique avec de la nourriture indienne dans les mains et attendit. Elle s'ouvrit rapidement sur un homme torse nu, musclé, brun avec une queue de cheval tombant sur une épaule et à la peau pâle. Il se sentit idiot et s'excusa pour le dérangement.

\- Vous êtes venu voir Sasuke ?

\- Oui mais

L'homme appela fortement celui qu'il était venu voir et ce dernier apparut dans le couloir, en caleçon, une serviette autour des épaules. Tandis que l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas se mit en retrait, Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'étais venu pour passer la soirée avec toi mais je repasserai, je ne veux surtout pas déranger. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux, amusez-vous bien, déblatéra-t-il rapidement.

Il tourna le dos à Sasuke et partit mais avant de trop s'éloigner, la voix qu'il aimait tant le retint :

\- C'est mon frère, Naruto.

De dos, Naruto s'insulta mentalement, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça ou peut-être juste un peu… Il avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Juugo et la jalousie avait prit possession de son corps et de sa bouche.

\- Tu reviens ou tu comptes prendre racine dans l'allée ?

Machinalement et tête baissée, il revint sur ses pas et entra dans l'appartement de Sasuke, qui appuyer contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, s'amusait de son comportement.

Le brun aurait pu le renvoyer chez lui et lui en vouloir d'avoir fait le mort pendant une semaine, mais il avait bien trop été attendri par la réaction excessif et parlante à la découverte de son aîné.

* * *

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi Naruto ? Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ? sourit Itachi.

\- Non, aucun problème et oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait l'homme qui avait convaincu mon petit frère de se sortir de ce mariage malsain. Il a plutôt bon goût.

\- Itachi, grogna Sasuke en arrivant au salon avec la nourriture. Laisse-le. Et toi, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, dit-il en s'adressant à Naruto.

\- Sans pression, hein ? ricana ce dernier nerveusement.

Itachi le rassura et l'entraîna avec lui sur le canapé, lui demandant de parler un peu de sa personne puis curieux, il lança :

\- Mon frère ne t'a jamais parlé de moi pour que tu ne saches pas qui je suis.

\- Non jamais et il n'y a pas de photo de sa famille ici alors…

\- Frère indigne, lança Itachi à Sasuke.

\- Oui oui, souffla ce dernier. Aller on mange ?

Naruto acquiesça et entama, vite rejoint par les deux frères. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, avant qu'Itachi lance un sujet que Sasuke aurait préféré éviter et Naruto aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Alors Juugo, comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous ? Vos rendez-vous ?

\- Bien, répondit simplement Sasuke.

\- Vous vous êtes vus plusieurs fois cette semaine ? C'est le mec qui t'a écrit la dernière fois ? s'enquit Naruto comme si de rien était, mais il bouillait inconsciemment à l'intérieur.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais finit par se décider avec le même sentiment que la dernière fois.

\- Je lui plais vraiment et il voudrait plus avec moi.

\- Tu as répondu quoi ?

\- J'étais réticent au début, il trouvait que je ressemblais à son défunt et j'avais peur qu'il veuille simplement quelqu'un qui pourrait lui rappeler mais finalement ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu as prévu d'aller plus loin ?

\- Je pense…

Sasuke partit chercher une fourchette qu'il avait oublié et Naruto se demanda à quoi il ressemblait, visiblement à haute voix parce qu'Itachi se pencha sur le téléphone de son cadet, laissé près d'eux. Naruto regarda la photo d'un brun aux cheveux courts, un faux sourire peint sur le visage qu'Itachi lui montra. Il ne dissimula pas sa grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Son sourire est aussi faux que les seins de Tsunade. Je ne l'aime pas.

\- De qui tu parles ? demanda Sasuke en revenant.

\- De Sai, répondit Itachi et Naruto le regarda surprit.

\- Ce n'est pas Juugo ?

Itachi hocha négativement de la tête avant de changer la photo et montrer un homme un peu plus âgé qu'eux, roux, l'air très serein et calme. Naruto avait l'impression de s'être fait piéger par l'aîné et tout en finesse. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus dénigrer cet homme sans paraître suspect.

\- Il est pas mal, c'est vrai que tu as bon goût, avoua-t-il.

Ne tenant pas à parler plus de cet homme et de la possible relation avec Sasuke, Naruto pressa pour la suite du repas. Ils mangèrent le dessert en regardant un film, mais Naruto ne se sentait pas à sa place, il ne suivit pas du tout et plus les minutes passèrent, plus il eut envie de partir. Une heure et demie après, le film toucha à sa fin et tandis que Sasuke débarrassait, Itachi choisit un second film.

\- Tu es toujours marié Naruto, souffla l'aîné Uchiha, continuant de fixer l'écran devant lui. Mon petit frère est quelqu'un de bien et il n'oserait jamais franchir la ligne avec toi. Il te respecte trop pour ça et te connaît assez pour savoir que tu t'en voudrais.

\- Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas t'attendre. Tu ne sembles absolument pas prêt à quitter ta femme et mettre un terme à ton mariage. Sasuke est passé par là, c'est loin derrière lui maintenant et il veut aller de l'avant, seulement il est réaliste. Il sait que tu n'es pas prêt et le respecte. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Si tu n'es pas prêt à lui offrir ce qu'il mérite, tu dois le laisser partir. Tu ne dois pas le retenir. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi alors j'espère que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est une bonne décision ? intervint Sasuke en revenant

Naruto plongea ses azurs dans les onyx envoûtant où il adorait se perdre. Oui, il aimait beaucoup Sasuke, peut-être même trop, plus qu'il n'aurait dû alors oui il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait accepter la situation et souhaiter tout le bonheur à cet homme qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde loin de lui.

Il se leva lentement comme pour se donner un peu plus d'assurance et être sûr de sa décision.

\- Je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Tu ne veux pas regarder un autre film avec nous ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Sasuke… J'étais venu te dire que j'allais essayer de récupérer ma femme et sauver mon mariage, mentit-il.

\- Ah…

\- Et je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. Je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et je pense qu'il faut que je lui dise la vérité sur notre rencontre.

\- Je comprends…

Ils se regardèrent, un pique au creux de la poitrine. Ils savaient que cette fois-ci, quand Naruto s'éloignerait, ça serait définitif.

\- J'espère sincèrement que ça marchera avec Juugo, je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur Sasuke.

Sasuke avança d'un pas mais Naruto recula et il comprit.

\- Et moi le tien…

Naruto ravala la boule d'émotions qui s'était formée au fond de sa gorge, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit aussi dur de dire adieu à un homme qu'il avait rencontré par hasard et avec qui il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit. En fait, il se voilait la face, il y avait tellement plus entre eux qu'un simple rapprochement physique, mais il n'avait pas voulu y prêter attention et y accorder l'importance qu'il fallait ou qu'il méritait, seulement maintenant c'était trop tard.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en faite, j'espère que ce 3_ _ème_ _chapitre vous a put, ma bêta m'a corrigé aussi le dernier de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je le posterai, j'ai déjà tellement d'histoire à vous faire découvrir. 2 TS, l'un pour noel et jour de l'an et l'autre pour st valentin et white day. Au mieux, il sera là avant le 24 sinon courant janvier._


	4. Evidence

_Sakura rentra le dimanche soir, espérant que son mari dorme car elle avait rallongé son voyage sans le prévenir et ne se sentait pas prête d'inventer une bonne excuse. Elle se faufila dans son salon et alluma une petit_ _e_ _lampe d'appoint. Elle sursauta violemment en trouvant Naruto assis dans le canapé, l'attendant. Elle mit une main sur son cœur pour le calmer._

\- _Tu m'as fais peur chéri._

\- _Je veux que tu arrêtes Sakura, attaqua-t-il sans un bonjour._

\- _Arrêter quoi ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien était en retirant son manteau et chaussures._

\- _De me tromper, ça_ _a_ _assez duré._

 _Elle releva ses émeraudes pour lire dans les azurs mais elle n'y vu aucun doute, elle comprit que ça ne servait plus à rien de mentir._

\- _Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?_

\- _Je veux que tu viennes t'asseoir et discuter. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a une chance de sauver notre mariage._

\- _Est-ce que tu en as vraiment envi_ _e_ _?_

 _Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Toi aussi tu me trompes avec cet homme, Sasuke Uchiha._

\- _Je ne t'ai pas trompé avec lui, je pensais que tu me connaissais assez._

\- _Pourtant tu as bien couché avec lui au club ?_

 _Surprit qu'elle sache le vrai lien qu'il avait avec Sasuke, il ne se démonta pas :_

\- _Oui, c'est l'homme avec qui j'ai couché la première fois que tu m'as amené là_ _-_ _bas mais tu l'as choisis, tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher. Je n'ai fais que répondre à tes désirs._

\- _Et les tiens ont été de continuer à le voir à la sortie du club._

\- _Il ne sait rien passer entre nous, en dehors des murs de cet hôtel, je peux te le promettre Sakura, tu es ma femme et jamais je n'aurais fais une telle chose, lui assura-t-il._

\- _Mais tu en as eu envie._

 _Naruto aurait pu dire non mais ça aurait été mentir et sa femme le savait._

\- _Sakura, est-ce qu'il y encore de l'espoir pour notre mariage, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi, nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps._

 _Elle s'assit à ses côtés, ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, résignée._

\- _Non, je suis désolé_ _e_ _._

 _Il soupira, s'attendant à cette réponse depuis le début._

\- _Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ?_ _À_ _quel moment ça a merdé entre nous, je veux savoir ? Est-ce que j'ai commis une erreur ? demanda-t-il, cherchant sincèrement à comprendre._

\- _Non, c'est moi. Tu as été parfait Naruto, tu m'as toujours traité comme une princesse, tu m'as toujours fait passer avant, tu m'as aimé, peut-être un peu trop, et je n'ai pas s_ _u_ _te le rendre._

\- _Arrête de te rejeter la faute et sois honnête, est-ce que je t'ai délaissé, je ne te faisais plus assez bien l'amour pour m'amener dans ce genre d'endroit ?_

\- _Non, pas du tout mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aspirais à autre chose. Je ne voulais plus la même chose que toi, avoua-t-elle._

 _Perdu, il demanda plus d'informations :_

\- _Je ne comprends pas, on était sur la même longueur d'onde_ _et tu voulais un enfant, tu m'as menti ?_

\- _Oui et_ _n_ _on, assura-t-elle. Je le pensai_ _s v_ _raiment, je voulais une famille avec toi, je voulais construire quelque chose de solide et grand comme toi mais mes envies ont changées._ _C'est mon comportement qui a fait battre de l'aile à notre mariage et je me suis dit qu'un bébé serait la solution mais quand tu as refusé, j'étais tellement soulagé. Et j'ai compris…_ _Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas assez profité de ma jeunesse. Tu as peut-être eu beaucoup d'expérience_ _s_ _mais moi, pas tant que ça et ça a fin_ _i_ _par me travailler, ça a pris de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à exploser et franchir la ligne._

\- _Et profiter à mes cotés ? Ensemble on aurait pu découvrir des choses nouvelles et j'aurais pu –_

\- _Ce n'est pas ça…_

 _Naruto la jaugea avant de soupirer, un sourire résigné aux lèvres._

\- _Tu voulais dire « partenaires »…_

\- _Oui, je suis désolée Naruto, vraiment, tu dois me prendre pour une pute._

\- _Non Sakura, je ne t'ai jamais pris et je ne te prendrais jamais pour une pute mais j'aurais préféré le savoir. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me barricader le cœur avant l'inévitable._

 _Sakura se leva, baissant le regard sur ce qu'elle savait bientôt son ex mari et s'excusa sincèrement avant de partir, le laissant seul._

Naruto sortit de ses pensées quand la barista* lui tendit son café. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Sakura mais les yeux émeraude de la vendeuse l'avaient renvoyé six mois plus tôt. Il avait demandé le divorce dans la semaine et tout s'était enchaîné très vite. À présent, il vivait dans un immense studio et passait par ce café tous les soirs. C'était la seule chose stable dans sa vie personnelle à présent et tout ça depuis six mois. Ça faisait également six mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Il se retourna sur cette dernière pensée et tomba nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Sasuke se tenait droit devant lui, le visage aussi surpris que le sien. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant ce qu'ils leur semblèrent une éternité. Ils ne se détaillaient même pas en fait, ils étaient simplement hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre.

\- Monsieur, c'est à vous, s'énerva un client dans le dos du brun.

Sasuke s'avança au comptoir, dépassant Naruto pour commander, il paya rapidement en récupérant son capuccino, mais le blond n'était plus là quand il se retourna. Il sortit du café et le trouva sur le trottoir à l'attendre, regardant dans le vide en portant son gobelet à la bouche. Il en profita pour le détailler. Naruto était toujours aussi beau qu'avant, les cheveux en batailles, les joues striés et la silhouette d'athlète qu'il devinait sous le manteau. La seule différence était la barbe de trois jours qu'il avait sur le visage mais qui le rendait d'autant plus bestiale.

\- Hey, salua-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

\- Hey… Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien merci et toi ?

\- Ça va, froidement mais ça va.

Sasuke acquiesça et but le liquide chaud qui le réchauffait de la température hivernale. Il ne savait pas trop par quoi dire après autant de temps séparé mais il ouvrit quand même la bouche, laissant les mots s'échapper :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver dans le quartier.

\- J'y ai emménagé, il y a plusieurs mois. Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à te trouver là.

\- Juugo n'habite pas loin.

Un silence prit place entre eux. Le brun parce qu'il se demanda si Naruto était toujours marié malgré son alliance à l'annulaire gauche et le blond parce qu'il se souvint pourquoi il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec Sasuke.

\- Alors tu es toujours avec lui ?

\- Oui toujours… Et toi, comment va Sakura ?

\- Nous avons divorcé, peu de temps après qu'elle soit revenu de Suna.

\- Alors ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Pour être honnête, nous n'avons même pas essayé d'arranger les choses, c'était peine perdue.

Naruto se mit en marche et instinctivement Sasuke le suivit.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?

\- Après être partit en te disant qu'il serait préférable de ne plus se revoir ? Je n'ai pas osé puis Juugo venait de rentrer dans ta vie, tu semblais près à aller de l'avant et je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu comprends ?

Oui, Sasuke le comprenait, il l'avait toujours comprit mais il avait envie de lui cracher au visage qu'il avait eu tort de penser ainsi.

\- Comment va le travail ? finit-il par demander à Naruto.

\- Bien, j'ai été promu et Tsunade, ma boss, m'oblige à garder cette foutue alliance sous prétexte que ça fait plus stable auprès des investisseurs.

\- Tu peux l'enlever si tu veux, elle n'a pas le droit de t'en empêcher.

\- Je sais, je me plains mais dans un sens ça m'arrange. Ça m'évite les mauvaises rencontres.

\- Un ami m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait se remettre en selle après être tombé.

\- C'est un bon conseil, sourit Naruto, sachant qu'il en était l'auteur. Mais moi, je préfère attendre l'évidence.

Sasuke s'arrêta en même temps que Naruto. Ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il habitait dans cet immeuble. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter, ils le ressentaient dans tout leur corps. Comme des anciens drogués, retrouvant leur came après des mois d'abstinence.

\- Et toi le travail ?

\- Je suis arrivé au niveau de mon frère, nous travaillons ensemble maintenant.

\- C'est bien, c'est ce que tu voulais… Comment va-t-il ? Vous faites toujours vos vendredis soirs télé ?

\- Oui toujours mais avec le bébé qui arrive, il risque d'être moins présent.

\- C'est vrai, il l'avait mentionné le jour de notre rencontre. Tu vas être le parrain ? se renseigna Naruto.

\- Évidemment mais je ne sais absolument pas quel prénom lui donner et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras, s'il t'a confié ce rôle, c'est qu'il a confiance en toi.

Ils se sourirent avant qu'un silence gênant s'installe entre eux. Ils devaient se laisser partir et rapidement car, plus ils attendaient et plus décrocher, serait dur.

\- Rassures-toi, je ne t'inviterai pas à monter, je ne te ferais pas ça, souffla Naruto taquin, les ramenant tout les deux à l'année de leur rencontre. En plus c'est une vraie garçonnière.

Le brun le trouva inchangé dans sa façon d'être, Naruto était resté fidèle à lui-même et ça rendait les choses vraiment difficiles pour lui mais il avait besoin de savoir. Il le hala avant qu'il franchisse la porte :

\- Naruto… Suis-je une évidence pour toi ?

Mais au lieu de répondre à la question, son vis-à-vis en posa une autre :

\- Est-ce que moi je l'ai été ?

\- Dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi dans ce club.

Le moment était fragile, très fragile, il suffisait d'un mot, un geste pour obtenir ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu secrètement pourtant Naruto se contenta d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de la refermer.

XxX

\- Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, s'étonna Itachi en voyant son frère devant sa porte. Juugo a eu un empêchement ?

\- Non, je n'y suis pas allé, avoua Sasuke en entrant.

L'aîné récupéra les affaires du cadet avant de l'inviter à prendre place devant l'écran plat. Au visage lasse et marqué, le même qu'il avait déjà vu quand son cadet avait laissé Naruto partir de son appartement, Itachi comprit.

\- Un problème ?

\- J'ai recroisé Naruto.

Itachi qui finissait de pendre le manteau froid, ferma le placard de l'entrée avant de s'installer aux côtés de son frère, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer.

\- Il vit dans le même quartier de Juugo, il est divorcé depuis plusieurs mois et a été promu. Il n'a pas changé, il est toujours le même homme dont je suis tombé amoureux.

C'était la première fois que Sasuke le disait à voix haute. Pendant longtemps, il s'était voilé la face, longtemps il avait cru que leur relation était purement amical et que ça lui suffisait mais c'était des mensonges, depuis un an, il se mentait à lui-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Et ce que ça vaut le coup de mettre en péril ce que tu vis avec Juugo ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et Itachi enchaîna :

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens ou ressentais pour Naruto, cette certitude qu'il serait toujours à toi si vous viviez quelque chose mais tu l'as également trouvé auprès de Juugo alors est-ce que vaut vraiment le coup de le perdre ?

\- Sûrement pas mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il n'est pas Naruto.

Itachi le savait, Juugo n'était pas Naruto mais il était son pansement et ça, Sasuke venait seulement de s'en rendre compte.

XxX

Sasuke, assis, carte en main, grogna quand la femme de la table voisine le bouscula pour s'en aller. Juugo l'avait invité dans un restaurant brasserie où un truc dans le genre, c'était la première fois qu'il allait dans un concept comme ça mais ce qui était sûr c'est que ce serait la dernière fois. Manger dans un brouhaha pareil, les tables presque collées, laissant juste la place à une personne pour passer ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Un serveur débarrassa rapidement la table voisine puis leur prit leur commande.

\- Ça ne te plait pas ou tu es juste de mauvais humeur ? demanda l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis six mois.

S'il avait été honnête, il aurait répondu « les deux » mais il s'abstint, il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi il l'était parce que sinon, il aurait dû parler de Naruto et n'avait aucune envie de penser à lui maintenant. Il l'avait déjà assez fait depuis qu'il l'avait revu et ça avait créé une distance dans son couple, distance qui ne l'avait pas plus chagriné que cela. Distance qu'il avait plus ou moins créée volontairement pour réfléchir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sasuke ?

\- Rien d'important, ça va passer, mentit-il.

\- Comme ça doit passer depuis plus de deux semaines ?

Sasuke plongea dans les yeux le scrutant. Juugo n'était pas idiot et commençait à le connaître. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand, à l'entente d'une voix familière, il se tut.

* * *

\- Est-ce que cette table vous convient Messieurs, Dames ? demanda un serveur.

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête, se retenant de rigoler tandis que la personne qui l'accompagnait répondit calmement, le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Parfait merci, mais je suis un homme.

Le serveur rougit de honte, s'excusant plusieurs fois avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

\- Haku… l'appela-t-il pour attirer son attention alors que l'autre prenait place sur la banquette et lui sur la chaise en face. Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas changer de look ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? N'est-ce pas grâce à mon look que tu m'as, un jour, appartenu ?

\- Non, sourit Naruto. Il m'a attiré mais c'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi que tu as réussi à m'emprisonner.

\- Comme si ça avait été une torture… sourit son vis-à-vis.

Un autre serveur arriva, déposa une carafe d'eau avec les cartes que son collègue avait oublié puis s'éclipsa. Naruto leur servit un verre chacun avant de le porter à ses lèvres mais il s'arrêta dans son élan, ayant entendu un prénom et une voix reconnaissable entre mile juste à coté de lui.

* * *

\- Sasuke ? l'interpella Juugo.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Le brun tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur quand il sentit les azurs de Naruto sur lui. Ils se trouvaient côte à côte, séparés de moins d'un mètre.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non, pour tu dis ça ? s'enquit-t-il.

\- Je me demandais si j'étais allé trop vite en te demandant d'aménager avec moi le mois dernier, parce qu'après tu as annulé presque tout nos rendez-vous.

\- Ça n'a rien avoir.

\- Alors c'est juste un mauvais timing ?

« Très mauvais » pensa-t-il.

\- Sasuke, ça fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble et malgré tes réticences, nous avons réussit à passer tous les caps, le plus gros étant le sexe alors, j'espère que tu comprends que j'attends plus.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, espérant que Naruto n'ai pas les oreilles qui traînent mais à cette distance c'était impossible. Même les siennes traînaient à côté. Il voulu maudire son petit copain mais normalement dans ce genre d'endroit, les gens sont dans leur bulle et n'écoute pas les conversations des tables voisines.

C'est vrai que le sexe avec Juugo avait un des plus gros obstacles à franchir pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de la personne mais plutôt du sexe. En dehors du club, il n'avait jamais touché un homme malgré son envie auprès de Naruto et il avait eu des appréhensions mais son amant avait réussit à toutes les effacées, mais il ne savait pas s'il se sentait près à aller plus loin. Vivre avec Juugo était un sérieux engagement et avec Naruto dans les parages, tout avait été remis en cause. Il n'était plus sûr de rien, nourrissant un espoir interdit.

\- Je m'investis énormément dans cette relation et j'aimerais la même chose de ta part, est-ce trop demandé ?

* * *

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me contactes de nouveau, lança Naruto, reprenant rapidement contenance après avoir aperçu Sasuke du coin de l'œil.

\- J'ai appris par Inari que tu avais divorcé cet été alors je me suis dit que tu avais sûrement besoin de réconfort, mais je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu acceptes.

Naruto reposa son verre d'eau, lui non plus ne pensait pas accepter, sachant plus ou moins où mènerait leurs retrouvailles.

\- C'est trop tôt si je te demande pourquoi elle t'a quittée ?

\- Qui te dit que c'est elle ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Parce que tu es trop gentil, tu es le genre d'homme à tout faire, même fermer les yeux pour essayer de sauver les choses, surtout celles auxquelles tu tiens.

Un ricanement lui échappa, mais il ne pouvait pas nier car c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait, Haku le connaissait sauf qu'il se trompait sur un point.

\- Je l'ai quittée parce qu'elle me trompait.

Son vis-à-vis ne cacha pas sa surprise à l'aveu.

\- Elle le regrettera…

\- Mais ça sera trop tard, compléta Naruto.

Haku sourit, Naruto était l'homme le plus fidèle au monde, il était prêt à pardonner au monde entier le mal qu'on lui faisait, mais il ne permettait jamais à la même personne de le blesser deux fois. Il se retint difficilement de poser une autre question parce qu'il ne voulait pas être indiscret mais quand il s'agissait de Naruto, Haku voulait tout savoir et tout avoir de lui. Naruto n'avait pas été son premier, ni dernier homme, ni encore celui dont il était tombé le plus amoureux, mais c'est celui qui lui avait fait moins de mal et avec qui il avait eu la relation la plus saine et épanouie. Ils s'étaient quittés en bon terme parce que chacun savait que leur amour n'était pas à la hauteur de leur espérance, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de repenser à lui, souvent.

\- Pose ta question, tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Tu es eu quelqu'un d'autre depuis ?

\- Rien de sérieux.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas les coups d'un soir ? s'étonna Haku.

C'est vrai, ce n'était pas lui. Certes, il avait couché avec autant d'homme que de femmes, mais il était sortit avec toutes ses personnes, sérieusement et pendant plusieurs mois voir années et il s'était épanouie sexuellement avec eux, certains plus que d'autre, mais jamais il n'avait été le genre d'homme à manger à tous les râteliers. Ce qui s'était passé le soir où il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec sa femme, ne lui ressemblait pas. Ce soir là, entre l'aveu de Sakura et ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt chez Sasuke, il avait perdu les pédales. Il avait eu besoin de se changer les idées et il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte. Souvent, il regrettait de ne pas être revenu chez le brun, qui, il en était sûr, ne l'aurait pas laissé aller contre ses principes. Au lieu de quoi, il avait couru chez Shion, une femme mariée qui était également une collègue de travail et qui n'avait jamais caché son désir pour lui. Depuis, il s'en voulait et regrettait d'avoir agit de la sorte. C'était la plus grosse erreur de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas la réparer. Il avait trompé sa femme peu importe qu'ils allaient se séparer ou non et il avait fait cocu au mari de Shion.

\- Première et dernière fois.

\- Dois-je comprendre que ce soir, quand tu me raccompagneras, tu vas faire durer les choses entre nous comme pendant notre adolescence. Je n'aurais pas le droit de combler ce manque que je ressens depuis que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Ce qu'Haku voulait, pouvait lui faire défaut, ça passait ou ça cassait mais il prit le risque :

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me traînes hors de ce restaurant et que tu me coinces dans une ruelle pour me baiser aussi sauvagement que tendrement.

Naruto baissa légèrement la tête en fermant les yeux et un fin rictus apparu sur son visage.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? entendit-il avant qu'un serveur arrive pour prendre leur commande.

Il le renvoya gentiment, s'excusant de ne rien commander et d'écourter leur soirée. Il invita son rendez-vous à le suivre et ils quittèrent le restaurant.

* * *

Le cœur de Sasuke se compressa dans sa poitrine quand il vit Naruto partir avec cet androgyne pour répondre à ses envies primitives. Il reporta son attention sur son petit copain et l'espace d'un instant, il voulu se jeter, une nouvelle fois, à corps perdue dans cette relation comme il l'avait fait le jour où Naruto avait coupé les ponts avec lui, mais il sût que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage puis les rouvrit et parla :

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le temps Juugo, je suis désolé, avoua-t-il. Tu pourrais me laisser encore un mois ou un an, ça ne changera rien, je ne me sentirais pas de m'engager aussi loin avec toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, j'espère que tu me crois, surtout après que tu es perdu Kimimaro. J'y ai même cru pendant un moment que ça pourrait fonctionner mais je me suis voilé la face.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement son vis-à-vis.

\- Parce que toi et moi, ce n'est pas une évidence.

XxX

Sasuke et Juugo marchait en silence dans la nuit, ce dernier avait quand même tenu à le raccompagner et récupérer le peu d'affaire qu'il avait laissé chez lui. Juugo était quelqu'un de bien avec la tête sur les épaules, il avait bien comprit que le problème ne venait pas de lui et que de ce fait, ça ne servait à rien de s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui refusait de tendre la main.

Arrivé devant son immeuble, le brun se figea. Naruto se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à le revoir. Jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, il cessa de respirer.

Quand le blond les vit, il s'avança vers eux puis s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable.

\- Ça fait des jours que je retourne la question dans ma tête et aucune réponse ne convient vraiment, dit-il en plongeant ses azurs dans les onyx. Tu as toujours été plus qu'une évidence à mes yeux. Je sais que tu ne crois pas au destin, je n'y crois pas non plus mais toi et moi, on était destiné à se rencontrer, j'en suis persuadé, si ça n'avait pas été dans cette vie, ça aurait été dans une autre.

Naruto s'arrêta avant de se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne en déviant le regard et Sasuke sût qu'il allait dire quelque chose de gênant à ses yeux.

\- « On a plusieurs vies mais une seule grande histoire de cœur » Je suis tombé sur cette chanson débile et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à nous. Tu es ma grande histoire Sasuke et je suis la tienne, tu le sais, j'en suis sûr. J'ai déjà vécu toutes mes vies mais toi, il t'en reste encore une à vivre avant qu'on se retrouve.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que Naruto parlait d'une vie avec Juugo, une vie dont il venait de mettre un terme quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- J'étais juste venu te dire que j'attendrai, j'attendrai que tu en sois conscient, que tu te rendes compte que tu n'as plus de temps à perdre dans cette vie sans moi, que je sois le seul pour toi. Parce que pour moi, il n'y a que toi depuis le début.

Sur ses mots, Naruto les dépassa et s'en alla sans se retourner, le laissant enfin respirer.

XxX

Naruto claqua la porte de chez lui, se souvenant après de sa voisine de pallier qui allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure à cause de cette maudite manie. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte, ses jambes le soutenant à peine, encore tremblantes de courage, d'avoir réussit à le maintenir debout pendant sa déclaration. Il prit une grande inspiration se remémorant rapidement, comment il était passé de Haku à Sasuke en moins d'une heure.

 _Sortant du restaurant, Naruto fit signe à un taxi qui s'arrêta devant eux, il invita son ancien petit ami à rentrer dans le véhicule et rentra à son tour. Il donna l'adressa d'Haku, à deux pâté de maison, qui souriait confiant mais Naruto l'effaça rapidement. Il avait fallu qu'il se retrouve avec Sasuke, Juugo et Haku dans la même pièce pour comprendre. Il venait de réalisé qu'il avait un passé inchangeable mais plusieurs futurs possibles et ils ne dépendaient que d'une chose ; son présent. Son présent était une décision ce soir et il comptait bien prendre la bonne.  
_

\- _Faire l'amour dans une ruelle j'aurais pût si je t'aimais mais ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps et baiser, tu me connais, ce n'est pas moi, ce ne l'a jamais été. Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais ? J'ai mis du temps à le savoir et c'est seulement ce soir que j'ai eu la réponse. Là, tout de suite, je veux que tu sortes de ce taxi, dit-il quand la voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble d'Haku. Je veux juste aller retrouver la personne avec qui je finira_ _i_ _ma vie._

 _Haku qui écoutait attentivement l'aveu de Naruto, ne se sentit pas une seule seconde vexé, ni frustré parce qu'il savait que les mots n'avaient pas été prononcé dans le but de faire mal mais de lui faire comprendre. Rassuré de retrouver le Naruto déterminé qu'il avait toujours connu. Il se pencha sur la joue striée et l'embrassa avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance et sortir du véhicule._

Après ça, Naruto avait donné l'adresse de Sasuke. Il ne savait même s'il allait entrer, mais il avait pris le risque et ça avait payé, malgré la présence de Juugo qui l'avait fait hésité, il ne s'était pas démonté. Il devait absolument dire à Sasuke ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était retenu trop longtemps.

Un coup à sa porte l'obligea à se reprendre, il se prépara mentalement à faire face à la vieille voisine mais quand il ouvrit son appartement, il tomba directement dans les onyx profonds.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto apparu mais avant que Sasuke puisse parler, il lui calqua la porte au nez. Il resta con dans le couloir pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre mais avant de pouvoir frapper de nouveau, une voisine de pallier sortit en trombe et commença à l'agresser :

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de claquer les portes comme ça à cette heure-ci, y en a marre !

Elle se plaça à ses côtés mais la porte de Naruto s'ouvrit une fois de plus et il se sentit tirer à l'intérieur de l'appartement avant que son kidnappeur, sans un mot, claque encore la porte mais cette fois-ci au nez de la voisine.

Il n'osait rien dire. Naruto, dos à lui mais face à la porte ne bougeait pas et ne semblait pas entendre les jurons de la voisine dans le couloir. Finalement il se décida à prendre la parole :

\- C'était puéril.

\- C'est de ta faute ! l'accusa le blond

\- Et en plus c'est moi le coupable maintenant ?! s'énerva-t-il faussement.

Naruto se retourna brusquement vers lui, des azurs puissant et écrasant.

\- Oui, parce que tu n'étais pas censé être là, pas ce soir !

\- Ah oui, alors où est-ce que j'aurais dû être selon toi ? se renseigna-t-il.

\- Avec Juugo, répondit l'autre sérieusement. Tu aurais dû passer la soirée avec lui et les suivantes jusqu'à te rendre compte que tu m'aimes. Après seulement tu serais venu frapper à ma porte et j'aurais eu le temps de me préparer.

Sasuke soupira, mi-amusé, mi-contrarié mais préféra jouer le jeu, il n'était pas à quelques heures ou quelques jours près.

\- J'étais juste venu te dire que je t'aime et que j'ai aussi épuisé toutes mes vies. Il ne m'en reste qu'une et c'est avec toi que je veux la passer, sans perdre plus de temps mais apparemment tu dois te préparer alors je vais encore t'attendre … expliqua-t-il en attrapant la poignée de porte mais Naruto ne le laissa pas l'actionner.

Ils se regardèrent en silence, mais tous leurs sentiments passèrent dans leurs yeux.

\- N'en n'as-tu pas marre de m'attendre ? chuchota Naruto.

\- …

\- Moi, j'en ai marre de te faire attendre.

Le blond prit son visage en coupe et approcha ses lèvres mais s'arrêta, continuant à le torturer.

\- Menteur, souffla Sasuke. Tu adores me rendre fou, depuis le premier jour.

Naruto combla la distance entre eux, tout en souriant dans le baiser tandis que Sasuke l'étreignit avec force.

* * *

Haletant, Naruto essaya de se remettre de son éjaculation qu'il pourrait qualifier de précoce et honteuse surtout. Sasuke venait de le faire jouir en se frottant à lui, encore tout les deux habillés sur le lit. Il décala son avant bras qui cachait ses yeux pour regarder le brun, à présent debout au pied du lit mais ce dernier ne semblait même pas contrarié, bien au contraire, plus que satisfait de son effet, ses onyx le dévoraient. Il le vit se déshabiller en un rien de temps, montrant une érection douloureuse qui avait déjà tâché le caleçon de pré-sperme. Ils étaient dans le même état de folie et d'envie. Ils venaient de faire exploser plusieurs mois d'attente et de désirs refoulés.

Sasuke se pencha pour retirer son boxer et Naruto, qui s'était rassis sur le bord du lit, le prit immédiatement en bouche. Il ne retint pas son gémissement, ni d'appuyer doucement avec sa main, la tête blonde. Loin de s'en plaindre son partenaire répondit avec gourmandise et le suça plus vite, tout en le prenant entièrement en bouche. Il tira sur les mèches quand il se sentit près à exploser et Naruto le libéra. Ce dernier l'obligea à s'allonger contre la tête de lit et l'enjamba après s'être déshabiller en un instant. Naruto prit le sexe de Sasuke pour le présenter à l'anneau de chair et lentement il s'abaissa. Sasuke colla leur torse pendant que son amant l'accueillait en lui, la montée de plaisir se fit trop forte, mais il ne voulait pas éjaculer tout de suite alors il s'accrocha au corps entre ses bras.

Naruto sentit les ongles de Sasuke sur ses omoplates qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair tout en descendant jusqu'au creux des reins. Bien loin d'y ressentir un quelconque inconvénient, il sentit son membre redevenir dur comme de la pierre. Il aimait cette sensation qu'on s'accroche désespérément à lui, qu'on ait besoin de lui, qu'on veuille de lui, qu'il fasse perdre la tête de son partenaire. Et il aimait d'autant plus qu'il s'agisse de Sasuke. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un profond gémissement quand le brun agrippa ses hanches pour lui faire faire un mouvement vertical et que sa prostate fut touchée. C'était lent et calculé mais il demanda plus, il voulait plus et Sasuke aussi.

Tandis qu'il s'empalait sans pudeur sur le membre du brun, ce dernier s'enfonçait plus loin dans son corps à chaque mouvement. Il supplia Sasuke de le faire venir et de se perdre. Il voulait être comblé entièrement et sa demande eut raison de son amant qui éjacula à l'intérieur de lui. La chaleur qui le rempli le fit frissonner et son corps se contracta pour se libérer.

* * *

Naruto, la tête contre le torse crème, se laissa bercer au rythme de la respiration de son amant. Sasuke lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, tout en le resserrant contre lui ou l'embrassant sur le front de temps à autre.

\- C'est vrai qu'on dirait une garçonnière, entendit-il.

\- Promis, elle y ressemble juste, sourit Naruto.

C'est vrai que son studio était le parfait cliché du célibataire pouvant accueillir ses conquêtes ou de l'homme marié qui amenait ses maîtresses mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Comme tu le vois, je suis désordonné et bordélique. Je fais le ménage une fois par mois mais je le fais bien et rassures-toi, je me douche tous les jours. Je n'aime pas cuisiner, je préfère largement les plats tout prêt ou à emporter. J'ai la mauvaise manie de claquer les portes et je ne fais jamais mon lit, à quoi ça sert j'y dors à nouveau le soir et

\- Viens vivre avec moi, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto ricana, lui demanda s'il était sûr mais Sasuke se répéta :

\- Viens vivre avec moi.

\- Non, trancha-t-il et le brun se crispa contre lui.

\- Non ?

\- Non, pas question que j'emménage dans un appartement et que je dorme dans un lit où tu as été avec un autre.

Sasuke se détendit contre lui, visiblement soulagé.

\- Maintenant tu es à moi. Et comme tu le vois, je suis jaloux et possessif, je vais te faire vivre un véritable enfer.

Le brun resserra son emprise sur lui, et Naruto s'amusa de voir le sexe de son amant reprendre doucement vie à ses paroles.

\- Vraiment ? demanda l'autre pour être sûr.

Naruto se releva sur son coude, une main sur le torse et leur visage à quelques centimètres.

\- Oui parce qu'avec toi, c'est différent. Toi, je t'aime.

Il fut un temps où Naruto avait aimé Sakura de toutes ses forces et parce qu'il l'avait aimé, il avait accepté d'aller dans ce club, mais quand elle avait voulu y retourner malgré que ça le blesse, il avait comprit que ça ne servait plus à rien de l'aimer et petit à petit, il avait commencé à se détacher. On le blessait une fois pas deux et c'est pour cette raison qu'au moment de la tromperie de Sakura, il n'avait pas réagit violemment. Il n'était déjà plus amoureux d'elle. Il aimait simplement l'idée d'avoir une famille et s'accrochait à ça. Aujourd'hui, avec Sasuke, il se sentait prêt à tout avoir.

Sasuke se noya dans les azurs, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde de la sincérité des mots de Naruto et il savait déjà comment se passerait la suite de leur relation. Oh oui, il imaginait très bien Naruto jaloux, non parce qu'il n'aurait pas assez confiance en eux mais parce qu'après avoir été trompé une fois, il est difficile d'oublier même si la personne est différente, mais Sasuke savait aussi que le blond allait exagérer ce trait de caractère. Il allait le faire et être extrêmement possessif parce que Sasuke aimait ça, avoir l'impression qu'il ne devait appartenir qu'à une personne, qu'à Naruto, et que ce dernier ferait tout pour. Contrairement à son ex-femme Ino, qui l'avait partagé, le détruisant. Sasuke avait aussi des traces noires laissées par son mariage, mais il savait que son amant les effacera une par une.

Ils n'étaient pas seulement une évidence, ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer, se compléter et s'assembler. Ils étaient tout simplement faits pour s'aimer.

 _Il suffit d'un instant.  
Un regard.  
Une rencontre.  
Pour bouleverser une existence.  
La bonne personne, le bon moment.  
Le caprice complice du destin.  
_ **Guillaume Musso**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Barista : est un terme d'origine italienne qui désigne une personne derrière un_ _comptoir_ _, servant à la fois des_ _espressos_ _et des boissons alcoolisées. Il signifie aussi approximativement « barman »._

 _Bon bah suite à une promesse ( chantage ) faite à Hatsukoi CC, voilà la suite. Du coup rukia sama 2, tu pourras la remercier car c'est grâce à elle que tu peux lire ce dernier chapitre avant la fin 2017._

 _J'avoue la fin est niaise mais j'en avais envie ^^_

 ** _Petite réponse à Michigami95 :_** _Désolée, du coup, c'était déjà prévu de les voir avec d'autres =s mais au final ils sont ensemble alors c'est l'essentiel =)_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** Merci ^^, je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire originale et j'espère que cette fin te plaira !_


End file.
